


the earth is still when we declared our love

by goldenfields



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, author loves jaeyong as childhood bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfields/pseuds/goldenfields
Summary: When they were 5 years old, Jaehyun told Taeyong they're going to marry in the future.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	the earth is still when we declared our love

**Author's Note:**

> jaehyun picking 5-year-old taeyong instead of 5 taeyongs and vice versa made me think about them as child hood best friends. but of course, what's a work of mine if not without a dash of angst? :D

1.

It came as a declaration as loud as thunders clapping from a distance. Taeyong remembers it vividly, recalling every small detail in his mind in fragments scattered all over his brain. In his memories, Jaehyun stays as mesmerizing as the crystals they used to play with as children.

“I’m going to marry you!” Jaehyun points a finger at him. A promise, and a declaration. At 5 years old, Taeyong finds himself clinging onto small words with his small hands. How he managed to fit Jaehyun’s promise into his palms, he doesn’t know.

“Okay,” he tells him with a smile. An agreement, a promise. _Okay,_ as in, _I will marry you as well. Okay,_ as in, _I promise you that._

2.

It came lighter the next time like a feather in the wind. It fluttered and spiraled midair only to drop with a quiet thud against the ground. It comes with a purpose, walks in with a skip and a hop, and settles against concrete filled with cracks and burns.

“If I’m going to get married, I want it in a garden,” Taeyong nibbles quietly on his seaweed chip, kicking his feet in front of him repeatedly. “With lots of flowers.”

Jaehyun shrugs. “Okay,” he nods. “That sounds decent.”

“You don’t like it?” Taeyong turns to him with a frown, a small piece of seaweed resting below the corner of his lips.

At 12 years old, Jaehyun finds himself mesmerized. A sputter, and then flames. He swallows once before saying. “I do,” he breathes. “I like it.”

“Okay,” Taeyong smiles.

3.

Their words arrived in whispers – quiet voices that seem to slither past their lips, escaping with nothing but the curse of secrecy and broken promises. At 18, they seem to have forgotten the promises they have buried underground.

“I’m dating someone,” Taeyong says.

“Okay,” Jaehyun shrugs.




Silence stormed through only to stay with them for years. A boastful declaration, but never a promise. At 22 years old, Taeyong seeks for their words underneath the dirt. A love lost in time and space and storms too cruel for them to take. He is a coward and a fool, and he is a man who loves.

“Please,” he sobs. Dirt stained fingers claw against damp soil, desperation lacing his skin as he continues to dig through the earth. He pulls out crystals and old action figures from their childhood, pulls out a broken necklace and a pink shoe lace stained with mold and dirt. A sigh ruptures through him when he finds an old letter dated six years ago.

Shaking, he whispers to himself, “Okay...”




_To Taeyong, my beloved,_

_The sun will shine on us and love you just as hard, and the sky will watch and see why I have chosen you._

_I love you. Just because._

_Jaehyun._

* * *

Their names are Jaehyun and Taeyong, and they both fell in love with a declaration and a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/yzhangml)   
>  [cc](https://www.curiouscat.qa/yzhangml)   
>  [tip jar](https://www.ko-fi.com/sabwrites)


End file.
